Losing your Humanity
by kitkat2150
Summary: Gwen's losing her humanity but it doesnt help when she cant remember anyone will Kevin and Ben be able to save her before its too late?
1. first signs

Manna flew threw the midnight air as three young teenagers thought a white haired, purple eyed woman with rock creatures.

A green eyed red head summersaulted, missing the attacks by just centimetres.

"your losing Charmcaster" the redheaded shouted towards the purple eyed girl.

"says you" she threw several manna disks towards the girl.

She dodged out of the way yet again but the last disk cut her in the shoulder, cutting her red sweater.

Ignoring the pain the girl returned the favour throwing a large manna wave towards Charmcaster knocking the girl down onto her back.

She quickly got back up, summoning more creatures to deal with her colleagues.

The antodyte looked towards her right noticing her colleagues struggling against the rock creatures.

Ignoring her own situation she blasted manna shots towards the rock creatures, making their heads fall off as their knees neared the ground and crumbled beneath them.

He looked towards the dark haired boy who smiled at her, she smiled back.

"don't ignore me Gwen" Charmcaster said getting up and heralding yet another disk towards the girl.

Gwen reacted to slowly and got blasted into the wall of the abandoned warehouse.

Her eyes winced as her body as cracks surrounded the wall where she was smashed into.

She fell towards the Earth keeping her eyes closed tightly showing no signs of life.

Charmcaster laughed at the girl's misfortune as she made her way over to the antodytes teammates.

"BEN?" the man covered in iron screamed out as he was thrown to the other side of the room.

"BUSY" Jetray shouted back, shooting one of the stone monsters in the head.

Kevin stood back up but got shot in the chest by the purple eyed woman.

He fell towards his knees and looked up to see the woman holding a staff in her arms and aiming it towards him ready to end his life.

The staff began to charge back up as he neared it near the brown eyed boy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" a multi dimensional voice shouted towards Charmcaster.

She turned back around to see the redhead with glowing eyes staring daggers towards her.

The redheads figure began to glow and eventually break into a purple skinned being.

She grabbed the woman by her hair and threw her into the wall smashing her through it.

Charmcaster nose began to bleed as she looked back up to see the glowing figure hovering above her and cracking her knuckles.

She smiled evilly towards the white haired girl as her hand began to glow a shining white signalling the end of the purple-eyed woman's life.

"GWEN ENOUGH" someone screamed from behind the Antodyte.

She immediately stops what she was doing and looked over her shoulder to see a green- eyed boy pointing the finger accusingly at her.

Who is he? The Antodyte thought to herself.

"Gwen stop. Please" she felt her arm being tugged as she looked down to see a brown eyed boy.

She looked into his sympathetic eyes.

"Kevin" she whispered as she fell into his arms returning back to her normal form.

She leaned onto his chest as he held her.

"I'm so sorry" she said tucking her head more into her boyfriend's chest.

"shhh. Everything's gonna be alright" he told her rubbing her back.

The brunette walked over to the badly injured Charmcaster and placed a pair of cuffs around her wrists, then pulling her up and walking her to the Rustbucket


	2. Forgetting people

SCENE CHANGE- MR. SMOOTHIES

The young Antodyte kept her head low as the two boys ate.

She cradled a smoothie in her hands and just stared down at it.

"Hey Gwen?" Ben asked her, she looked up to see him sitting opposite her.

"you gonna drink that?" he pointed towards the smoothie.

She skidded it towards her cousin and placed her head on the bench, her arms covering the back of her red hair.

"yo Gwen, you ok?" He asked his cousin.

"She's obviously not alright Tennyson" Kevin cradled his girlfriend's hand

"I just got a headache," she whispered to the boys raising her head up.

"You want me to take you home?" Kevin asked the girl.

She just nodded her head as Ben drank the rest of her smoothie.

"You should really quite drinking those Tennyson" Kevin said as they walked to his car.

"No way dude I'm never gonna stop drinking Mr. Smoothies smoothies" the green eyed boy told his friend.

'Bang' the brunette looked in front of his to see his cousin drop unconscious.

"GWEN" he ran over to the girl. Kevin picked her up and cradled her in his large, muscly arms.

"GWEN" he shouted towards the girl.

"Gwen" the boys voice becoming fazed by the girl.

GWEN'S POV

"Nuh" my eyes began to twitch as I held the back of my head wincing my eyes in pain.

I heard footsteps from afar walking in my direction but I continued to keep my eyes shut.

"Gwen are you ok?" my cousin asked me, sitting down next to me.

"y-yeah fine" I told him, I tried opening my eyes but my vision became blurry, I shut them and placed my head back on the pillow.

"You don't seem fine" Ben sipped his smoothie.

"w- what happened" I asked him opening my eyes up one more time.

"you stacked it and fell unconscious, so me and Kevin took you back here. We figured if we took you back to your folks then they would've flipped," he said taking another sip of his smoothie.

"oh, how long have I been out for?" I asked him still tired.

He looked at his watch for a second, he shrugged "12- 13 hours" he told me

I let out a groan and fell back onto the pillow.

"You sure your ok?" he asked me.

"Where's K…. um…"what was his name again, I felt pain swarming my head as I tried to remember his name.

"Oh Kevin. He'll be back in a minute, he just went to get something" Ben told me sipping his smoothie.

"oh ok" I sighed staring down at my hands as they faintly glowed.

"Gwen?"

"huh" I hid my hands under the blankets.

I looked up in front of me seeing nobody there.

"Gwen?" I looked up to the door of Kevin's garage to see a dark haired boy holding something behind his back.

"oh Kevin. Hey" I said to him _'why was it so hard remembering his name'. _

Ben just stared at me for a while.

"Move it Tennyson" Kevin shouted out at him.

Ben moved away quickly to the other side of the room as Kevin sat next to me.

He smiled at me for a second then looked down at his hand.

"Here I got you these" he passed me a bundle of yellow roses.

I smiled at him "Kevin there beautiful" I pulled him into a hug.

"thankyou" I told him.

He pulled away for a second and stared into my eyes.

I looked back into his for a second.

He had a clueless look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"your eyes are-"

'_beep, beep' _a plumbers badge went off interrupting his speech.

"Kevin we've gotta go" Kevin looked up at Ben who was holding his plumber badge.

"cant you handle it Tennyson?" Kevin growled at him.

The brunette just sipped his smoothie and walked out "Fine" was all he said.

I stared down a minute trying to recall what his name was.

"Gwen?" I felt someone place a hand on my back.

I looked up to see whom it was but didn't recognise him.

"Gwen you ok?" the dark haired man asked

I didn't reply.

"Gwen?" he asked me.

"I'm fine but who are you?"


	3. A theory

**GWEN'S POV**

"WHO AM I?" the man stared at me dumbstruck.

"Gwen if this is some type of joke you're playing at then stop its not funny" he told me.

I shook my head at him confused.

"Your kidding right?" he asked me grasping my hand.

It somehow felt comforting, but I pulled my hand away from his feeling rather awkward a stranger was holding my hand.

I shook my head at him still confused.

"Gwen" he grabbed my collar.

"Look at me Gwen" he asked desperately.

I winced my eyes shut feeling more pain coming from the back of my head.

"Gwen?" I felt a hand being placed on my back as I was pulled into a hug.

I groaned in pain.

"Gwen I'm get you to a person that can help ok" he told me.

"Whose Gwen?" I whispered before the darkness consumed me.

**KEVIN'S POV**

'she's joking right, I mean how could she forget me. This is some sort of sick joke she's playing right?'

"Gwen?" I called her name as she groaned and collapsed onto my arms.

"Gwen?" I called again hoping for a sign.

"GWEN?" I shook her hoping it would help but alas no wake up.

"Hey Kevin I brought smoothies ba-. What the hell are you doing" he looked over to me angry to see me shaking his cousin.

"she forgot me" I told him.

He just raised an eyebrow "your shaking her because she forgot you?"

Realising what I had just said "I mean… she was in pain and then she forgot me and then she just collapsed" I told him.

"we need to get her to a doctor" I told him picking Gwen up in my arms.

"what are we gonna tell?" he questioned me "hey Doc my cuz is forgetting people and blacking out oh yeah and she's an alien" he told me pretending to be on a phone.

"well I don't see you thinking of ideas Tennyson" I yelled back at him.

"maybe we should ask the guy who married an Antodyte" he sipped his smoothie.

"no der" he told me walking towards the car.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the backseat of the car.

"everythings gonna be ok Gwen" I whispered into her ear kissing her on the forehead and wrapping a blanket round her.

I drove fast too Max's RV smashing into rubbish bins on curves and sidewalks.

I kept my rear view mirror steadily on Gwen who fidgeted and winced a few times.

A crème and red-stripped RV came into view as I hit the breaks on my car just missing the RV by inches.

Ben got out still sipping on his smoothie and knocked on Max's door.

I grabbed Gwen she was beginning to wake up, stirring a lot.

"Benjamin" I heard someone yell cheerfully.

I looked over to see Max hugging Ben tightly.

"what can I help you kids with?" he asked happily then looked over to me still holding Gwen in my arms.

"something bad happen?" he asked letting us walk through.

I placed Gwen on the bottom bunk bed and sat down next to her.

"I presume this has something to do with Gwendolyn" he asked looking over to me.

"she's been acting so strange" Ben told him making have a confused look.

"what do you mean" he asked pouring out some coffee.

"she forgot me" I told him playing with Gwen's red locks.

"she forgot you" he shook his hands and closed his eyes.

"Ok lets start from the beginning then. Now what happened," he asked sitting down.

We both sat across from him.

"so we were fighting Charmcaster, and Gwen changed into her Antodyte form and was going to kill Charmcaster" I told him.

"ok then what" Max asked me sipping his coffee.

"well we went to Mr. Smoothies and she just fainted. Then when we brought her back she didn't even know who I was" I told my hands out widespread.

"She also couldn't remember your name" Ben told me throwing his smoothie in the bin.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him.

"alright settle down you two" Max said as he went over to the phone.

"who ya ringing Grandpa" Ben asked.

"specialist on Antodytes" he told us dialling numbers.

"so you don't know whats wrong with her" I asked.

"I have a theory but I don't think your gonna like it too much".


	4. knowing the truth hurts the most

**MAX'S POV**

I heard groaning as I looked over my shoulder to see a redheaded girl with her hand over her head.

"You ok Kiddo?" I placed one hand near her temple and massaged it slightly with my thumb.

She moaned slightly but it felt more like a groan.

She winced her eyes and turned her body so she was resting on her side.

"Feeling any better?" I asked trying to get a word out of her.

She groaned again and looked up at me with large eyes confused of who I was.

"Gwen?" she moved her body away from me, her back hitting the wall.

She looked half scared to death.

I back away from her slowly as Kevin's rushes past me grabbing Gwen and pulling her into his arms.

I turn away making some tea and passing it over to her.

Ben just sat back and watched carefully.

Gwen kicked him away her entire figure glowing with her eyes along with it threatening him if he came closer.

Her left arm came into rise, a bright glowing arm uncovering her entire hand.

'_what's going through that girls head'. _

**GWEN'S POV**

'_who are these people what do they want' _I held my fist up ready to fire at them if they made a move.

I felt all eyes on me and hated it; I wish they would leave me alone.

"Gwen just calm down" a green-eyed boy warns me holding his hand above a green wristwatch.

"W-who are you people? W-what do you want?" I yelled towards them expecting an answer.

"Gwen we're not going to hurt you. now please just sit down" the older man told me but I refused.

A heard a eerie sound as pain rushed through my body.

I started to lose focus and all the power from my system started to shut down.

I winced my eyes in pain as I fell towards the ground.

**KEVIN'S POV**

I look behind Gwen to see a blue skinned man in a lab coat and stethoscope around his neck.

He held out a metal and aimed it towards the antodyte.

She started screaming in pain as she fell towards the floor.

"GWEN" I screamed as I grabbed her before she fell.

I held her tightly in my pains.

She was squirming and wincing in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I yelled at the blue skinned alien.

"relax she'll be fine its just to keep her calm" he told me before turning his attention towards Max.

I cradled Gwen in my arms, I couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

"So Max what exactly is the problem," he asked.

This Doctor had no mouth, how could he possibly be talking right now.

He placed a small bag down on the ground.

Max whispered something to him but it was to hard to make out the words.

"Please doc you gotta help her" I begged him, I've never begged to anyone in my life.

"Just relax Mr. Levin is it" he said looking at a clipboard.

"and you must be Ben10" he shaked Ben's hand.

"Hey girlfriend, in pain here" I told him trying to get his attention.

"oh, right" he flicked off the metal instrument making the noise stop.

Gwen relaxed in my arms and cradled up to me.

"you ok Gwen?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah" she whispered back.

"well lets have a look at her" he placed on gloves and signalled to the lower bunk bed.

I placed her on it gently; she still looked half scared to death.

"Everything's gonna be ok Gwen" I held her closely, she was to tired to struggle away from me.

He grabbed her head and pulled it up.

She yelped in pain by the ruff movement.

He leaned her up against the wall of the RV and forced her eyes open one at a time flashing a small but powerful torch into them.

He then turned his attention to the gash that was on her arm.

I've never noticed it before.

He turned her arm over holding it up trying to see it better.

It was glowing a white light colour.

"hmmm…." The Doctor let out as he picked up the girls leg and placed it towards her.

I was starting to get annoyed at the way he treating her.

Every move he made was rough on her, why didn't he see that she was in pain.

He then placed a stethoscope next to her heart trying to find a heartbeat.

"has she been experiencing any memory loss" he asked

"Yeah she cant remember us" I told him gruffly still holding Gwen.

"ahuh" was all he said in response.

He flipped her over slightly and inspected her more.

"powerful little Antodyte aren't ya" he said to himself.

"well Mr Tennyson I've got some bad news some more bad news some more bad news and some good news" he said in an upbeat tone.

Gwen just stared at the man.

"which would rather hear first" he asked politely.

"I think the bad news first" Max said holding his chin in his hand.

"well your Granddaughter going through a phase in her 'antodyte life' where she loses her humanity she will forget everything and everyone and there's no way to reverse or cure it" he told us pulling out what looked like a needle.

"and the good news" Ben chirped in.

"oh. She'll be a very healthy, young and antodyte," he told us.

"that's it. Nothing like she'll remember everything," I asked him.

"what. No. that's insane" he chuckled a bit.

"we can speed up the process a bit though" he flicked the tip of the needle in his hands which was glowing a shining white which made Gwen back away and into my arms.

"will it hurt her?" Max asked.

'_they couldn't be serious'._

"the whole process is painful. This'll hurt a bit more but it'll definitely speed it up," he said grabbing the girl head and bringing it towards her.

"Leave her alone" I shouted at him grabbing Gwen and pulling her away from him.

"Mr. Levin either way your girlfriends going to go through this change whether you like it or not. This'll be over sooner if you just let me do my job" he told me, I gave in and placed Gwen back in his arms.

She was still unable to fight back against him.

Her eyes were half open as she stared up at the man.

He pulled her up a bit more making her groan.

He tilted her head to the left hand side of her shoulder and looked for her vein.

Her eyes flashed open in an instance as the needle pierced her skin.

She began to shake and grow whiter.

She was struggling to move away from him.

"Just relax miss Tennyson" he pushed her stomach back down.

More of the liquid went through her body as she shook violently.

"nuh" she gasped as he pulled the needle out of her skin.

She kept her eyes closed as she was placed back onto the bed.

She had rings around her eyes indicating that she was exhausted.

Light was emulating off her body as she slept.

"she should be back to normal in a few days maybe even less depending on how fast the change occurs" he said as he walked out the door.

"Thankyou" Max said to him as he left.

I sat back over next to her and held her sleeping form.

"I'm sorry Gwen" I told her feeling defeated.


	5. moments of comfort and losing things

**MAX'S POV**

it had been a day after the Doctor had come and Gwen had finally calmed down.

"I'll ring Verdona" I sighed as I walked next to the phone.

"NO" I hear two male voices shout out.

"You cant do that," they both yelled in unison.

Kevin played with Gwen's hair as she lightly slept.

"why not?" I asked them.

"because we'll never see her again" Kevin said waking Gwen up.

"listen I know you two care about Gwen a lot" I told them

"but you cant take care of an antodyte" I told them looking over at Gwen who looked seemingly comfortable in Kevin's arms.

"why not?" Ben complained.

"because there well hard to take care of" I told them.

"that's not an excuse" Kevin turned towards me.

"I'm sorry but she's lost her memory and wont be capable of determining whats going on around her for a while" I told them dialling in the number.

"hey ummm… Max?" I heard a gentle voice.

I looked down to see a pale girl trying to get up but collapsing back down. Kevin pulled her back into his arms.

"it's Grandpa sweetheart" I told her gently.

"umm… M-Maybe you should give them a try at least. I-I mean if they say they can do it t-then who are we to judge" she told me still scared.

I let out a sigh and put the phone back down.

"Gwendolyn I don't think you understand" I told her giving her a nudge.

She smiled up at me, the first time I've seen her smile in a while.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt Gwendolyn" I told her.

"Who's Gwendolyn?" she asked me curiously.

I just remembered that I had been calling her Gwen the last time we spoke.

I let out a chuckle and stared back into her green and purple fused eyes.

Did she even know what was happening?

"Don't worry about it sweetheart" I let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead.

I got up to make a coffee as Ben went over and whispered something into her ear.

Her eyes became wide as she pointed to herself and mimicked the words me.

She turned back to Kevin and leaped into his arms tears streaming down her eyes.

'Poor thing' I thought to myself.

I heard a yelp in pain as I turned back around to see Gwen wincing in pain as Kevin held and Ben sat next to her.

Ben placed his hand on his cousins back.

She yelped in more pain.

I heard her whisper something to Kevin and he held her tighter.

Ben just left them alone after that.

KEVIN'S POV

"Kevin I'm so scared?" she said tears in her eyes as she cried.

"everything's gonna be ok Gwen I promise I'm gonna be here for you" I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"don't let me go" she cried in my arms.

"shhh everythings gonna be ok im gonna take care of you" I told her.

She winced her eyes closed and tilted her head back.

"is it hurting again?" I asked her.

"Y-yes" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Kevin?" she called to me shutting her eyes.

"yeah?" I replied playing with her hair whilst she rested on my lap.

"S-Sorry I l-let you d-down" she stuttered.

"Gwen?" I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so she could see me.

"don't ever say that. Its not your fault you didn't know and even if you did there's nothing you could do about it" I told her trying to make her feel better.

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"maybe you should get some sleep" I told her as she collapsed back into my arms.

"no" she winced.

"what if I forget you?" she said tiredly.

"I'll be right here Gwen I promise," I told her kissing her forehead as she drifted off.

I watched her for what felt like only a couple of seconds.

"Kevin?" someone called out to me.

"WHAT" I shouted to Ben.

"Forever knights attacking the Bellwood Bank" he told me getting up and grabbing his keys.

I groaned at him.

I turned my attention back to Gwen still cradling her.

"Kevin?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"don't worry I can take care of her" Max told me.

I still felt uneased by the whole situation.

"but what if-" he cut me off.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle my own granddaughter Kevin" he chuckled.

I looked down at Gwen she was glowing like crazy almost blinding.

She looked like she was in pain, I didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be right back" I told her and ran off after Ben.

It was around midnight as we drove off to the Bank.

}}}}

"Faster Tennyson" I yelled at him.

Ben shrugged "if I go any faster I'll crash" he told me.

"do you even care that your cousin's in pain" I yelled angerly towards him.

"the Doctor said she'll be fine Kevin" he told me trying to calm my nerves.

"she's never going to remember us" I argued with him.

"she definitely remembers you alright" he sipped his smoothie whilst driving.

He stopped at the Bank where a window had been trashed and what seemed like hundreds of knights approached the car.

I absorbed the metal quickly and leaped out towards them inflicting as much damage as I could.

Tennyson turned into Swamp fire and began shooting as much knights as he could.

It took us a little over 3hrs to take care of them.

I was breathing heavily as the armour stripped off my body as I grabbed Tennyson to get back into the car.

"Heyy" he shouted as I began driving his car.

It took around 20minutes but we finally made it back to a trashed RV.

A massive hole was embedded into the side of it which was still smoking.

I quickly made my way to the entrance of the RV breaking the door open in the process.

I looked down to see an old man near the ground holding his hand in pain.

"Max you ok?" I asked him as he stood up.

"I'm fine" he told me as I looked at the devastation and noticed one thing.

"Where's Gwen?"


	6. Dark Nights

"Where is she?" Kevin asked walking up to the older man as he got up holding his arm.

"I think Gwen lost her memory again" he stretched out grabbing an ice pack out the freezer.

"That doesn't answer my question" Kevin hissed anger and frustration apparent on his face.

The older man sighed breathing out the memories flashing back through his mind.

_The older man watched his granddaughters sleeping form. _

_Walking up to her and sitting down next to her, stroking the strands of hair that had gotten in her face. _

"_nuh" she breathed out as he smiled her eyes began to flutter open in time to see the man. _

_She shrieked backing away as fast as she could. _

"_Gwen" he called out to her grabbing her gently. _

"_Gwen its ok its just me" he told her as her head kept shaking she looked as though she was having a panic attack. "w-who are you? What do you want" her voice stuttered as she pushed him away "Gwen we've been through this" he told her trying to get close to her "I'm your grandpa" he informed her. _

"_no your not" she jumped up making him take a step back. _

"_what did you just say?" he requested._

"_you're lying" her eyes began to glow a strong purple/ pink. "Gwendolyn just calm down" he told her but she stayed oblivious to the fact ignoring his request. _

"_Gwen please just take a seat" he grabbed her arms and sat her down "GET OFF ME" she screamed at him grabbing his wrist in her hand and searing it making him scream. _

_With a kick he was forced back smashing against the back of the couch. His eyes winced closed then opened as he saw his daughter staring down at him with her fist covered with manna aiming at him. _

"_Gwenny" he whispered her name trying to make one last attempt but to no avail. _

_No remorse was found in her eyes or her facial features. "Sweetheart" he breathed out for the first time ever afraid of his granddaughter. _

"_please" he tried convincing her. _

_The energy was building up no longer able to control it she released the energy his eyes winced closed ready for him to be killed. _

_Nothing happened no pain what so ever. _

_He felt light fade in and out as he heard metal bent. _

_He looked up to see a scared red head with tears streaming down her eyes "Gwen" he whispered her name as she ran for it. _

He looked up at her boyfriend "I don't know" he whispered to him making Kevin's eyes widen.

She ran for not knowing where'd she'd end up nor knowing where she was even going to go.

'Why did that man attack me? Who was he? Why did he keep calling me Gwen?' the questions filled her head as sun began to set.

She was scared and all alone.

Tears streamed down her face as she finally stopped leaning her upper body down onto her knees her breathing very heavy.

She had been running for more than hour but it seemed like more.

Panting she began walking until she reached a nearby road which was surrounded near trees and bushes. It seemed desolate, no one in sight.

As she scanned what lied ahead the ran began to fall from the sky completely soaking the girl and blocking her vision in less than a second.

She walked onto what seemed like the middle of the road for five minutes until she heard something. Something that sounded like a car.

She turned to see bright lights coming near her. 'so close' she thought to herself undecided of how many meters away it was.

"HEY?" she called out to it but it didn't seem to stop "HEY CAN YOU HELP ME?" She screamed towards it.

It was still coming towards her as her head began to pound again. He legs gave in as she collapsed to the ground wincing her eyes at the oncoming traffic. The car stopped in time just missing her by centimetres. Her breathing became hesitant as a tall figure came out from the driver seat of the car and walked over to her. she winced her eyes closed once again her head slowly meeting the hard wet cold road.

"How we supposed to find her" Ben asked as Kevin moved towards the front of the RV. "she couldn't have gone far Tennyson besides she's an Antodyte we'll just track her" he answered as he switched on his badge where it showed a few white dots.

"she's got a plumbers badge on her?" Ben asked suspicious as he lead against the passenger seat of the chair watching the hologram map.

"Plumber badges have energy trackers on them too Tennyson" Kevin replied smiling. "Why though, what use would it be?" Ben asked curiously "large bombs or any dangerous weapons use large amounts of energy" Max said staring at the road ahead as he drove.

"it's just easier to find the bad guy quicker" Max replied taking a look back out of the corner of his eyes the whole that Gwen left card- boarded up.

"closest one to us is down town" Kevin said to Max as he stared at the map. "then that's where we'll go" the grey bearded man said.

DOWNTOWN

"Ben you take left, Kevin you take right and I'll take centre, meet back here in an hour, call us if you find anything" Max told them as they nodded. DownTown was one of those smoky, scum infested towns you always see on such movies. The air there wasn't clean and it was filled with trash.

The black haired boy followed the dirty-cemented path where too prostitutes were offering him stuff, he ignored them and continued on in search of the redheaded.

He must of crossed a few alleyway's before he heard a bin get kicked in one of them. Immediately his head turned sharply from the sound as he walked into the narrow alleyway on high alert.

A figure on the ground behind a large green and black bin was present. He couldn't see to well due to the smoke engulfed air but he could see enough to know that person was in danger. "Hey?" he said in a rather calm but harsh tone. The figure didn't speak nor move a muscle. It just lay there no response present. "Hey?" he called again a little louder this time. Again no response.

He was starting to get annoyed now.

"Hey I'm talking to you" he shifted the figure as it whimpered and groaned it moved away from him its side of its back hitting right up against the wall as it placed its hands out to lift itself up into a sitting position.

It was more in the light and he could see a lot more clearly. Blood was coming from its lips as it eye lids were shut tightly concealing part of an identity.

He looked up towards her hair and noticed a shade of red. "Gwen?" was all he whispered as he came to realise who it was. "Gwen" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hoping for a response.

She groaned again wincing her eyes more and more. Her clothes were wet and filthy but he couldn't blame her everything in this Town was. He leaned her back against the wall.

He pulled out his badge signalling Ben and Max to come to his location. He placed his plumber badge back into his pocket and stared back at his girlfriend. "Gwen?" he whispered her name using his thumb to stroke her cheek. She groaned but then her half eyes opened. "hmmm?" she responded staring at the strange man.

"K-Kevin?" she said. He smiled at her amazed that she knew his name. "Gwen you re-" "ARRRR" he was cut off by a scream from Gwen clasping he head and beginning to glow. "Gwen? Gwen?" he called for her as she began to glow brighter and brighter.

"it…. Hurts" was all that came out of her mouth as she collapsed over onto her side yet again. "Gwen everything's gonna be OK" he assured her placing his hand where her ribs were but pulled away quickly feeling burning throughout his hand.

Suddenly the glow died down and in its place was a sleeping Antodyte. "Gwen?" he called out to her grabbing her upper body and placing her into a cradling position. He could hear her breathing. He smiled at the thought of her no longer being in pain but then saddened realising she'd have to go home to Antodyne.

"Gwen?" he called her name yet again as her head turned from side to side signalling that she was waking up. "Gwen?" he shook her lightly as her eye came into slits. She looked up at the man who was cradling her.

She felt at ease by his presence making no refusal to remove him from her. "his eyes began to water lightly as she moved her hand to his cheek.

She smiled as she felt him and he smiled back. "Gwen?" he caught her attention. She looked into his eyes. "do you have any idea who I am" he asked her gently. She shook her head as hope seemed to disappear in his eyes. He closed his eyes feeling a teardrop roll down his face.

She placed her hand against his cheek again wiping the tear drop away "but I'd love to get to find out" she smiled at him making him look back at her and smile happily bringing his lips to hers.

"well this is awkward" they heard a voice behind them as they turned to see Max smiling and Ben about to laugh. "I'll kill you Tennyson for ruining this moment" he waved his fist up at him growling at the same time.

He helped her up one hand at her waist the other one still shaking at Ben. Max smiled at his granddaughter walking over to her "nice to meet you again sweetheart" he chuckled as he granddaughter latched onto him still not capable of getting his arms round him.

"hey Cuz" Ben walked up to her as she smiled releasing Max. "hey Tennyson" she waved as Ben blushed and Kevin and Max laughed.

Max clicked his car keys sending the RustBucket speeding our way it stopped just outside the alleyway.

Kevin took Gwen by the hand and led her straight towards it whilst Ben and Max followed behind. When they were in Max started the RV as Ben and Kevin sat around the table. Gwen took a look at her surroundings flopping on to the bed and getting comfy. Kevin got up and walked towards her sitting down next to her and stroking her hair. "whats this" Gwen immedialty took the plumbers badge out of Kevin's pocket and started to press buttons on it.

"its called a plumbers Badge, you've got one too" he said as Gwen fiddled with his a little longer. "woah" she pulled up a map of other plumber badges in the district. "yeah how bout I teach you how to use it later" he said grabbing the device out of her hands and placing it back into his pocket.

"OK but can you tell me something" she stared back into Kevin's eyes.

He smiled leaning forward "yeah" his eyes half closed as he leaned in for a kiss. "Can you?" she began ready to put his lips of hers. "tell me what this, this and this are" she said as she flew towards the pantry. "Ben just sat there laughing at Kevin as he turned on the TV.

The news with Will Harange came on as Ben groaned. "whose he?" Gwen asked floating in the air with her legs crossed trying to settle down.

"he's a guy that doesn't stop his little critiques about me" Ben said leaning on his hand. "so he's a bad guy?" the Antodyte asked her cousin.

"well sort of" he responded as Manna hit the TV breaking it and making Max swerve. "What's going on back there you three?" Max called out getting his bearings.

"Gwen what was that for?" Ben asked standing up as she back down away from him. "but… you said he was the bad guy" she replied sitting back down next to Kevin "I was just trying to help" she said in a innocent whisper. Ben's face lightened a bit.

"Sorry Gwen I keep forgetting that you've lost your memory" he smiled at her making her smile back "that's OK Tennyson" she smiled leaning back onto Kevin who placed his arm round her.

"you told her to call me that didn't you?" Ben pointed an accusing finger at Kevin. "told her what I haven't told her to call you anything" he smiled "guess she just picked it up" he chuckled as Ben's began to look defeated (like this -.- I don't know what to call that)

she leaned back onto him finding a comfy position and falling asleep. "this isn't so bad" she told him. "yeah" he replied uncertain that she would her grandmother would find out about her new appearance.

**Now I know this took a while to do but I would like to thank the people that review and follow this story so thankyou and I hoped you enjoyed reading this. **


End file.
